


Разум и чувства

by Dai_Ri



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), EXILE THE SECOND (Band), Sandaime J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Однажды Акира попросил Оми о помощи





	Разум и чувства

— Оми-кун, могу я кое о чем тебя попросить? — Акира поймал его за рукав в коридоре во время беготни-подготовки к лайву. У него был растерянный и нервный вид, словно что-то неумолимо рушилось без права остановки.

Бросить в подобный момент человека — слишком жестоко и подло. Бросить в подобный момент Акиру — непростительно.

Оми нажал на паузу в гонке за славой и признанием. И кивнул.

— Вы женитесь?

— Ну, как-то так, — Акира отвел его в ресторан и болтал теперь шампанское в бокале. Алкоголь в обед — дурной знак. — Ты шокирован?

— Я... не знаю, что сказать. Вы женитесь по любви?

— Странно слышать это от тебя, Оми-кун, — Акира усмехнулся и откинулся на стул, взмахнул рукой, устремил взгляд в никуда: то ли мечтательный, то ли печальный. — Она — красивая и успешная женщина, мудрая и решительная. У нее доброе сердце. Семью она ставит выше карьеры и заботится о своих близких — всегда.

— Слишком идеально. Нет?

— За восемь лет знакомства она ни разу не вызвала у меня нареканий. Может, я еще не знаю ее настолько близко, чтобы видеть различные стороны, но то же самое я могу сказать про каждого в агентстве. Я ей доверяю, этого достаточно.

— Восемь лет? — Оми отодвинул от себя тарелку с салатом и цыкнул в сторону. — Серьезно? То-то я первый раз слышу об этой особе.

— Просто не обо всем нужно кричать на каждом углу, — Акира выглядел обиженным.

— Нет, погодите, — Оми выставил ладони. — Если мне нравится человек — я не могу об этом молчать. Обязательно упомяну его в разговоре. Вскользь, но с особенным чувством. У вас такое тоже было, но явно...

— Оми-кун. Благодарю за проницательность, но позвал я тебя не для обсуждения моего выбора. Всё решено и обговорено. Остались формальности. И с утряской этих формальностей... ты мне очень поможешь! Пожалуйста! — Акира бухнул ладонями по столу и склонился низко-низко.

— Акира-сан!.. Перестаньте, — Оми громко шептал и теребил Акиру за плечо в попытках поднять. — Я вас очень уважаю — и не надо так принижаться. Но вы же знаете, у меня сольный тур на Тайване.

— Именно! — Акира поднял лицо, чуть не сияя. — Моя избранница — Лин Чилин, тайваньская модель, актриса и телеведущая, и у нас с ней международный брак.

— Э?

Известие обрушилось на Оми слишком внезапно, чтобы он толково соображал. Из ресторана они таинственным образом переместились в контору, наполненную людьми, бумагами и печатями. Где их уже ждали. Вжих-вжух, подписи-печати — и вы продали душу. Заверенная доверенность в красивой желтой папке-уголке выглядела инородно. Если не ядовито. У Оми в руках так точно.

— Нет, вы серьезно?

— Полностью, — Акира запихивал какие-то бумаги в клатч. — Понимаешь, сверка документов, соглашения, контракты могут обрушиться в любой момент. А я не могу срываться в любой момент, не говоря про время на дорогу.

— А я, по-вашему, значит, могу? Своих дел и своей жизни у меня вообще нет?

— Пожалуйста, — Акира перестал возиться с клатчем и посмотрел так, как смотрят тяжелобольные пациенты на врачей. «Пожалуйста, давайте покончим с этим. Отпустите меня домой». — Это только на время, пока ты будешь там. Возможно, твоя помощь не понадобится вовсе. Лин держит меня в курсе. Я дам ей твой номер на экстренный случай. Не волнуйся, по пустякам тебя никто тревожить не будет.

— Зачем вам это всё?

— Знаешь, тут сразу много всего. Например, выгодное сотрудничество. Ты ещё мелковат и несколько романтизирован, но я расскажу. Мы столкнулись с Лин на вечеринке в Эл-Эй около года назад. Да, буду банален, я был ей очарован, но она не та женщина, с которой просыпаешься в одной постели с похмельем. Между нами вообще ничего такого не было. Но мы... поговорили. Лин — умная и проницательная. И очень честная. Она просто сказала: «Мне уже сорок три, а я всё ещё не замужем. Как насчет того, чтобы стать моим супругом?»

— Так прямо взяла и сказала?

— Она знает, кто я в мире шоубиза. И еще больше, кто она. Поверь, по сравнению с ее популярностью я жалкий юнец, только-только пробившийся к солнцу. Ее обожают, ею восхищаются, за ней готовы следовать хоть на край света и подражать ей во всем. Однако иногда своей страны становится недостаточно, хочется нести свои творения в мир. Это тебе уже должно быть знакомо.

Оми кивнул. Совсем глупо — отрицать очевидное.

— Так вот, ее фанаты после официального объявления о браке заинтересуются мной, а мои — ею. Перед ней открывается Япония, передо мной — Тайвань. Недальновидно отказываться от таких перспектив.

— Ясно. Договорной брак.

— Не совсем так, Оми-кун, — Акира почесал в затылке. — Лин мне действительно очень сильно нравится. Мы поддерживали с ней переписку эти восемь лет, в последний год стали еще перезваниваться. Она — очень интересный собеседник, начитанная, эрудированная, остроумная...

— Это всё круто, но где вы собираетесь жить?

Акира пожал плечами и усмехнулся полузадорно.

— Везде.

Оми вздохнул: не ему учить взрослых людей жизни, но что походило на сказочку, так это рассказанное Акирой. Самое поганое — не верить ему не получалось.

— А как же...

— Мы со всем разберемся, Оми-кун, не переживай. В моей жизни, к счастью, есть ещё люди, которым я безгранично доверяю.

— Значит, Хиро-сан уже в курсе?

— С самого начала. И у него тоже, к слову, выгодно-доверительный брак. Партнеры на равных правах — это всегда здорово. Порой это намного лучше безграничной любви.

— Угу.

— Поймешь, когда вырастешь, — Акира потрепал его за щеку, и Оми показалось, что он — проблемный подросток с выебонами, а не мужик за тридцать лет. Хотя стоило признать, что выебоны никуда не делись, а превратились в шарм и стиль.

Может, он и правда всё излишне драматизировал? Акира просто волновался — как волновался бы любой на его месте. Как волновался прошлой осенью Такахиро, который и вовсе женился по залету. У Акиры хотя бы более чинно.

Оми выгнул папку, изучая голограмму.

— Значит, я — представитель EXILE AKIRA, в миру известного как Куросава Рёхей, и имею право совершать от его имени различные операции?

— Не увлекайся. В доверенности четко прописаны условия и масштабы полномочий, — Акира погрозил ему пальцем, и Оми закатил глаза: нет, за кого его все же принимали?— И спасибо. Большое спасибо.

Оми потоптался на месте, весь нахохлившись. Щеки пылали. Он нарочито прокашлялся, подставляя кулак к губам и быстро стукнул костяшками по лицу. Стало полегче.

— Приберегите благодарность на потом. А то напортачу еще — вы меня закопать захотите.

— Вероятно, — Акира смотрел на него озорно. А потом — слишком серьезно. — Но не закопаю. Любую — даже самую важную бумажку — можно переделать, а вот человека восстановить не получится.

— Акира-сан...

— Удачи с туром! — Акира поднял кулак в воздух и зашагал вперед, прочь.

Оми не догонял. Даже не пытался.

Кажется, Акире нужно было время вернуть себе спокойствие и контроль. Кажется, тот человек, не подлежащий восстановлению, — сам Акира, еще не перешагнувший черту.

Как же вы теперь будете? Как же мы теперь будем?

Оми знал: на эти и другие вопросы ответит лишь время. А ему — давно следовало бежать по делам дальше. И не забыть про билет на самолет. И куда-нибудь впихнуть в расписание встречу с этой Лин Чилин. Должен же Оми оценить и одобрить ее кандидатуру лично. Как никак, Акира заслуживал самого лучшего. Будь она хоть иконой — в руках Оми возможность прервать брак или сделать все возможное, чтобы эту историю притормозить. В случае крайней необходимости, разумеется. Уж Оми сумеет... собрать компромат. Еще не хватало отдавать Акиру первой встречной мадам с Тайваня, неважно, звезда она или тысячу раз идеал.

...О чём Оми не думал, так это о том, что полгода спустя они снова будут с Акирой пить шампанское. И Оми будет Акиру поздравлять. С только что объявленной свадьбой.


End file.
